Wedding
by Biiancast Rodith
Summary: 'Bahwa perbedaan -Status Darah- tak seharusnya membuat orang saling mencintai berpisah. Karena seharusnya perbedaan menyadarkan kita bahwa setiap orang saling membutuhkan dan saling melengkapi'/ Squel "My Love", DraMione, oneshot and Happy reading!


_**A Harry Potter Fanfiction**_

_**Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling**_

_**Wedding © Laura Pyordova**_

_**Pair : Draco Malfoy & Hermione Granger**_

_**Genre: Romance**_

_**Warning: OOC, Typo(s), Misstypo, Alur kecepetan, Abal bin Gaje, Ide pasaran.  
**_

_**Rate : T**_

Ini fict kedua ane di fandom Harry Potter. :D  
Bisa dibilang Squel dari _**'My Love'**_ hanya saja ini menceritakan tentang pernikahan Draco dan Hermione. :D

.

.

.

**Summary :** 'Bahwa perbedaan -Status Darah- tak seharusnya membuat orang saling mencintai berpisah. Karena seharusnya perbedaan menyadarkan kita bahwa setiap orang saling membutuhkan dan saling melengkapi'

.

.

. Happy Reading!

.

.

~oOo~

.

.

Malfoy Manor menjadi jauh lebih indah dariyang biasanya dilihat orang.

Tempat yang dulunya suram karena dijadikan sarang para Pelahap Maut, kini menjadi lebih hidup. Jauh darikata seram.

Berbagai macam buket bunga, tersusun rapi di setiap sudut ruangan. Beraneka warna pita yang berglantungan di atas langit-langit rumah megah ini, terlihat menjadi lebih ramai.

Buket bunga mawar putih berjejer rapi dari pintu gerbang sampai ke pintu utama bangunan ini. Dan tidak lupa juga pita berwarna putih terbentang panjang. _Carpet_ berwarna merah menjadi alasnya, jakalau ingin memasuki rumah ini.

Malfoy Manor, akan menjadi tempat penyatuan sepasang anak manusia yang saling mencintai. Karena itu bangunan ini dipercantik sedemikian rupa.

"Indahnya!"

Terdengar decak kagum seorang gadis yang merupakan anak bungsu dari keluarga Weasley, setelah Ia mengelilingi Malfoy Manor.

"Jangan berbuat malu, Ginny!"

Ron yang melihat kelakuan adiknya yang seperti kuda tersesat di kota, hanya bisa pasrah.

Tapi, tetap saja gadis yang memiliki rambut merah seperti batubata ini, tidak menggubris perkataan kakaknya dan tetap terkagum-kagum melihat keindahan yang ada di depan matanya.

"Betapa beruntungnya Hermione yang sebentar lagi menjadi Nyonya di rumah ini," kata Ginny yang sedang menghirup wanginya bunga mawar putih yang ada di hadapannya.

"beruntung dia tidak menikah dengan pria pengecut." Kata Ginny lagi yang menyindir kakaknya secara tidak langsung.

Harry yang menjadi saksi perang dingin antar kakak beradik ini, hanya bisa tertawa. Sedangkan Ron, hanya mendelik tajam ke arah Harry.

"Hei, jangan menyindirku Ginevra! Kalau Lavender mendengarnya bisa mampus aku." Protes Ron yang mendengar sindiran adiknya.

"Sepertinya...aku juga ingin seperti 'Mione. Menikah dengan orang hebat dan yang memiliki kekayaan yang mungkin tujuh turunan gak bakalan habis."

Harry yang mendengar perkataan kekasihnya, langsung diam. Dan gantian, Ron yang tertawa mendengar perkataan adiknya karena telah membuat sahabatnya itu diam.

Ginny yang sengaja berkata seperti itu langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak karena mangsanya masuk ke dalam jebakannya.

"Hahaha... Maaf sayang. Aku hanya becanda. Kau 'kan tahu, bahwa dengan adanya kau disampingku sudah lebih dari cukup. Masalah kekayaan, bisa kita cari bersama." Kata Ginny bijak untuk menghibur kekasihnya.

"Aku tahu _love_. " Jawab Harry menyeringai. "Tapi sebelum itu, kita jadi melupakan undangan Mrs. Malfoy. Ayo! Kita harus bertemu tuan rumah dulu." Ajak Harry sambil memasuki Malfoy Manor.

Saat ini Harry, Ron, dan Ginny sudah memasuki Malfoy Manor. Mereka tidak perlu lagi meminta bantuan kepada peri rumah untuk mengantar mereka ke ruang tamu. Karena memang mereka sudah pernah datang kemari walau tidak dengan cara terhormat.

"Kau terlambat mengantar gadismu kemari, Harry. Mum dan 'Mione sudah pergi ke Hogsmeade."

Draco yang merupakan tuan rumah, menyambut mereka.

"Oh, maaf. Tadi aku dan errr-Ron harus 'menyelesaikan' sesuatu di Kementrian." Jawab Harry sambil melirik Ron yang sudah memerah seperti rambutnya.

Draco yang mengerti, hanya bisa menyeringai. "Sepertinya ada yang tidak sabaran untuk menyusul kami."

"He-i, aku 'kan tidak..."

Sebelum Ron menyelesaikan protesnya, Ginny langsung memotong perkataannya.

"Baiklah. Aku harus cepat cepat pergi menyusul _Mrs._ Malfoy dan 'Mione. Dan hentikan pembicaraan konyol ini." Ucap Ginny sambil mengecup pipi Harry. "Harry dan Ron, buat pengantin prianya menjadi lebih tampan." Tambah Ginny mengakhiri ucapannya.

Sebelum Ginny ber-_Apprate_, Ia mendengar seseorang berkata - "Tch! Tanpa mereka aku juga sudah tampan. Yang ada aku jadi pangeran kodok kalau mereka ikut meriasku." - dan Ginny hanya bisa tertawa tertahan.

Siapa lagi coba yang bergerutu kalau bukan tokoh utama kita yang sebentar lagi akan melepas masa lajangnya. Draco Malfoy.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari yang paling dinanti-nantikan di dunia sihir dan sekaligus hari yang paling membahagiakan untuk pasangan yang sebentar lagi sah menjadi sepasang suami-istri.

Halaman Malfoy Manor yang sangat luas sudah diperluas menjadi duakali lipat.

Tapi, karena memang tamu yang hadir saat ini lebih dari lima ribu orang, ingin menjadi saksi di pernikahan ter_fenomenal_ di dunia sihir karena perbedaan darah_ Pureblood_ dan _Mudblood_.

Sejak kematian _Lord __Voldemort__,_ status darah dihapus dari dunia sihir. Lucius Malfoy yang merupakan ayah Draco, ikut merubah pandangannya tentang _Mudblood_

Terutama saat Draco mengatakan kepada Ayahnya, bahwa Ia mencintai Hermione yang merupakan _Muggleborn_. Karena itu Lucius merestui pernikahan anak tunggalnya ini.

Harry, Ron, dan Draco saat ini sedang berada di dalam kamar Draco untuk membantu penampilan Draco di hari _special_nya-walaupun Harry dan Ron hanya menemani Draco agar tidak kelihatan gugup.

"Wow! Kau menjadi sangat tampan, mate." Puji Blaise saat Ia memasuki kamar Draco dan melihat penampilannya yang memang jauh lebih rapi dariyang biasanya.

"Jadi, maksudmu selama ini aku tidak tampan. Begitu maksudmu, mate?" Selidik Draco sambil merapikan penampilannya.

"Kau dari dulu sudah tampan Mate. Tapi, ketampananmu masih kalah dariku." Kata Blaise dengan cukup yakin dan dihadiahi dengusan dari Draco.

"Untuk membuktikannya, harusnya kau datang kemari menggandeng seorang gadis, mate." Kata Harry tiba-tiba yang mulai tertarik.

Draco yang mendengar perkataan Harry, menyeringai. Tapi, seringai Blaise jauh lebih lebar.

**Tok...Tok...Tok... ****  
**  
Sebelum Blaise mengatakan nama gadis yang merupakan pasangannya, terdengar ketukan pintu di kamar itu.

Seorang gadis yang mengenakan gaun berwarna hijau laut memasuki kamar Draco dan berdiri tepat di samping Blaise.

"Sepertinya _Mr._ Malfoy tadi memintamu untuk memanggil Draco, _darl_."

Perkataan gadis itu membuat Harry, Ron, dan Draco tercengan mendengarnya. Terlebih saat panggilan sayang keluar secara lancar dari bibirnya.

Blaise yang melihat mereka, menyeringai sejadi-jadinya.

"Geezz. Jadi Daphne? Kalau begitu susul kami, mate. Baru aku mengakuinya. Dan jangan kau lupakan, Putri _Hogwarts_ yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi istriku. Jadi, tetap saja aku 'lah pemenangnya."

Daphne yang tidak mengerti pembicaraan para lelaki hanya bisa mengerutkan keningnya.

"Cih! Baiklah... Baiklah. Kau pemenangnya, mate." Kata Blaise yang pada akhirnya mengakui kekalahnya.

Tapi, sebelum Blaise dan Daphne meninggalkan mereka, Ia berkata "Tadi _Mr._ Malfoy menyuruhku untuk memanggilmu karena pengantin wanitanya sudah datang. Harry dan Ron, sepertinya wanita kalian sudah menunggu di halaman."

.

.

.

~oOo~

.

.

**Draco ****P.O.V**

Aku melihat dia yang mulai berjalan ke arahku. Begitu cantik dengan gaun berwarna putih di tubuhnya. Gaun yang tidak begitu mewah tapi _elegant_, terpasang di tubuhnya sehingga lekuk tubuhnya terlihat. Tampir Sederhana merupakan ciri khas dari dirinya.

Rambut ikal kebanggaannya kini digelung rapi dengan pita berwarna putih.

Melihat dia, menyadarkanku bahwa bidadari itu sebenarnya memang ada. Bidadari yang kelak akan menemaniku setiap harinya.

Semakin dia mendekat, semakin aku menyadari bahwa aku adalah orang yang sangat beruntung di dunia bisa memilikinya.

Gadis yang mengajarkanku tentang arti kehidupan, kesabaran, dan cinta.

Gadis yang selalu memberikan motivasi disaat aku memiliki masalah, menyemangatiku bahwa apa yang ada pada kita saat ini harus disyukuri.

Ya, aku bersyukur bisa bersekolah di _Hogwarts_ dan bertemu dengannya.

Bersyukur karena kami beda asrama sehingga aku selalu mencari perhatian dengan cara mengganggunya. Ya, walau pun dengan cara yang salah.

Bersyukur karena aku telah di_doktrin_ oleh ayahku tentang _Muggleborn_ sehingga aku dapat mengenal gadis yang kuat, pemberani, dan tidak mudah menyerah sepertinya.

Aku bersyukur bisa mengenal dan menjadi bagian dari dirinya.

**Draco P.O.V Off**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hei." Sapa Hermione setelah dia berhadapan dengan Draco.

"Hai, _dear._ Kau luar biasa hari ini."

Hermione yang mendengar pujian dari calon suaminya, hanya bisa memerah. Pada saat ia ingin membalas perkataan Draco, seseorang yang akan menyatukan mereka meminta agar mereka berhadapan dan saling menggenggam tangan untuk mengucapkan ikrar dan janji pernikahan.

Hermione memang meminta agar resepsi pernikahannya seperti pernikahan yang biasanya dilakukan oleh kaum _Muggle_. Dan untungnya disetujui dari pihak pembelai pria.

Seorang pendeta pun berkata "Tidak baik kalau manusia seorang diri saja dan aku akan menyatukan kalian. Sebab seorang laki-laki akan meninggalkan ayah dan ibunya dan bersatu dengan istrinya, sehingga keduanya menjadi satu daging."

Selesai berkata demikian, Draco dan Hermione disuruh menyematkan cincin pernikahan di jari masing-masing pembelai.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy. Apakah kau bersedia menjadi pendamping sehidup semati, sehat maupun sakit, miskin ataupun kaya dengan Hermione Jean Granger sampai maut memisahkan?" Tanya pendeta itu kepada Draco.

"Ya. Saya bersedia." Jawab Draco dengan lantang.

"Dan Hermione Jean Granger, apakah kau bersedia menjadi pendamping sehidup semati, sehat maupun sakit, miskin ataupun kaya dengan Draco Lucius Malfoy sampai maut memisahkan?" Tanya pendeta itu kepada Hermione.

"Ya. Saya bersedia" Jawab Hermione tidak kalah lantangnya dari Draco sambil menggenggam tangan Draco dengan erat.

"Sekarang kalian berdua sah menjadi suami-istri. Karena itu, apa yang telah dipersatukan tidak boleh dipisahkan oleh manusia. Sekarang silahkan cium pengantin wanitanya."

Tanpa tedeng aling-aling, Draco menpersempit jaraknya dengan Hermione setelah pendeta itu menyelesaikan perkataannya.

Draco dan Hermione berciuman untuk pertama kalinya sebagai sepasang suami-istri dan disaksikan beribu-ribu tamu undangan yang hadir di Malfoy Manor.

"Aku mencintaimu kini, esok, dan selamanya." Kata Draco setelah mereka menyudahi ciumannya.

"_Me too, dear_." Ucap Hermione dengan senyum yang merekah lebar di bibirnya.

Para tamu yang menjadi saksi dipernikahan Draco dan Hermione mengambil suatu kesimpulan 'Bahwa perbedaan -Status Darah- tak seharusnya membuat orang saling mencintai berpisah. Karena seharusnya perbedaan menyadarkan kita bahwa setiap orang saling membutuhkan dan saling melengkapi'

.

.

.

-The End-

**n/a : Apakah fict saia yang satu ini menyenangkan hati readers? XD  
Maaf kalau masih banyak kesalahan. *Ojigi*  
**

**R**

**.**

**E**

**.**

**V**

**.**

**I**

**.**

**E**

**.**

**W**

**Please :D**


End file.
